youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheReportOfTheWeek
John Jurasek (born: ), better known online as TheReportOfTheWeek (or ' Reviewbrah'), is an American YouTuber, food critic, and radio host. YouTube Establishing his eponymous channel in 2011, John's initial focus was on a series of energy drink reviews known as Energy Crisis. He has since diversified to include a food review series, Running On Empty, which focuses on fast food and ready-made meals. A third, as yet unnamed series focuses on reviewing specialty drinks. The first video was uploaded on February 20, 2011, with a review of pomegranate-flavored 5-hour Energy energy drink. Regarding the type of food items featured in his reviews he has stated, “Is every average American going to be eating a steak dinner every night? No. Fast food though, well, there’s usually a McDonald’s every half mile… I want to be applicable to the largest number of people.” In addition to the three review series, he also produces a series of lectures titled The Idle Mind and Voice of the Report of the Week (VORW), an audio-only program featuring listener mail, general commentary and channel updates. He occasionally uploads miscellaneous videos that are not part of any series, most notably a yearly video depicting his average day. He is well-known for wearing suits of an older style and his manner of speaking, which has been likened to that of an "old-time radio newsman." Other media In addition to his YouTube offerings, TheReportOfTheWeek hosts a weekly shortwave radio program, VORW Radio International. The program has been transmitted primarily by WBCQ and WRMI. The program features brief commentary and listener-requested music. TheReportOfTheWeek was the guest on theneedledrop podcast in October 2015. He made a cameo appearance on an episode of television program Tosh.0 in March 2016. He has been featured by several media outlets, including CNN Money and New York Magazine. He was incorrectly reported missing in the wake of the 2017 Manchester Arena bombing after a hoax image featuring his likeness was circulated on social media and further disseminated by television news networks. In a video entitled "I am alive" he ended the rumor by showing that he was unharmed and in the United States. While he is dormant, John has gotten into a beef before. His most recent one was with JoeysWorldTour, which was caused after a rejected collab offer. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: October 8, 2016 *200,000 subscribers: April 18, 2017 *300,000 subscribers: July 21, 2017 *400,000 subscribers: August 27, 2017 *500,000 subscribers: November 5, 2017 *600,000 subscribers: January 24, 2018 *700,000 subscribers: February 19, 2018 *800,000 subscribers: March 16, 2018 *900,000 subscribers: April 8, 2018 *1,000,000 subscribers: June 6, 2018 Video view Milestones: *10 million views: October 16, 2016 *20 million views: May 17, 2017 *30 million views: August 13, 2017 *40 million views: November 28, 2017 *50 million views: February 3, 2018 *60 million views: March 17, 2018 *70 million views: May 2018 Quotes Gallery White Castle (Frozen) -- Running On Empty -- Food Review Domino's Pan Pizza--Running On Empty--Food Review Red Velvet M&M's - Running On Empty - Food Review Energy Crisis--Energy Drink Review 74 "Loop" OMC How Bizzare.jpg|A video still from an early energy drink review Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers